A Lady Named Kate
by Fog Tears
Summary: (I reloaded the first two chapters,) Adhemar a man of short intrests has taken intrest in William's fairess.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Kate stood at a wooden table in the fair looking over small wooden toys and leather objects as the woman at the other side of the table told her stories of her own travel. Kate was enjoying the somewhat more civilized conversation she was having with the woman.

"Do you miss being settled as well?" The woman continued not really caring to listen if Kate had an answer or not. "My husband Wallis always had to be on the move, although I do miss having a steady home but with no children I suppose it would get awful lonely at home by my self..."

The woman continued talking and beckoned Kate to sit so she took a seat next to her on a small tool. She wasn't really listening to what the lady was saying and was content to "people watch" and enjoy the female company.

She saw a young mother dragging a toddler by the hand wile the child tried to grab at the toys on the table and an old man with a cane smoking a pipe in front of his booth.

With a content and bored sigh she rested her head in her hand and listened to the woman talk. Kate would have been working in the forge right then but she, being a woman, wasn't getting much work and wasn't in the mood to deal with any more men.

Life on the road was fun and exiting but Watt and Geoffrey constant bickering can drive a woman mad. Not to mention having to share a tent with them and the lack of personal space.

Although she did enjoy their company and was thankful for it they were a handful. Time to mingle with other women even one that she did not know the name of was well appreciated.

As the woman chatted contently along and Kate sat idly by and listened to her, she was unaware of a pair of hazel eyes watching her.

Adhemar stood at the edge of the crowd eyeing Thatcher's fairess. "So this is where Thatcher's invincible armor comes from. With breast like that it's a wonder her doesn't have her doing other things for him. I know I would." A small grin crossed his chiseled features wile he made his way over to the table.

Kate stared blankly into the crowed in a daze until her eyes focused on a tall dark and dare she say handsome man. He made his way through the bustling crowed towards her. She was shaken from that pleasant daze when she recognized his face.

A feeling of dread washed over her. "An encounter with this man could only lead to trouble." She thought. So she stood quickly hoping to avoid a situation all together.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you but I must be going. I'm already late I let time slip away from me." Kate said trying to be as quick and as polite to the woman as she could.

"It was a pleasure talking to you and I hope to do it again soon" The woman said a little sad to see her leave.

"See you soon. Goodbye." Kate turned to leave but blocking her way was Count Adhemar. "Excuse me." She said trying to maneuver a way around him.

"Perhaps I could escort you to were ever your headed, a young woman like your self should roam the streets alone. Who knows what fowl vermin could linger around the corner." Adhemar said showing of a hansom yet dangerous smile.

She mumbled under her breath, "There are none more fowl a vermin than you."

"What was that?" Adhemar asked.

"I said; as flattered as I am for your concern, I'm sure you have other places to be and I would hate to trouble you Count." Kate said, with a obvious fake smile on her face. She hoped he would just go, but she knew he wouldn't.

"Nonsense, I wouldn't have offered if you were trouble." Adhemar grabbed her arm and began leading her in the opposite direction of her camp.

-_Authors Note-_

So that's the first chapter of my first story ever. Hope you liked it. If you did review, and if you didn't review anyway. All feedback is welcome. And thanks for reading. (I re uploaded all the chapters again, and made a few small changes.)

Please review.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

_-Back at camp-_

"Have any of you guys seen Kate?" Sir William Thatcher asked the Geoffrey, Watt, and Roland, when he noticed she wasn't with them.

Geoffrey answered, "Yes, she was at the faire, when I last saw her." Then he added, "Why? Are you worried about your precious Kate?" Watt and Roland chuckled lightly at the comment while they continued to pack up camp.

"What's so funny?" William asked not having a clue what they were laughing about.

"Apparently it isn't as obvious to you as it is to the rest of us." Geoffrey said with a smirk on his face.

"What's so funny?!" William repeated this time sounding much more aggravated.

"I believe what Geoff is trying to say is that you have feelings for Kate that you don't have for us. Hence the use of precious." Watt said.

"Why would you think that she's precious to me? I have no feelings for her except friendship. She is no more precious to me than Roland is."

"Of course she isn't, at least not while Jocelyn is here. But as soon as were back on the road you'll start to stare at her. And she will become your Kate; precious, beautiful Kate." The rest of the men snickered.

William had a felling of uneasiness growing in his belly. He did not like were this conversation was going. "If she is precious to anyone it must be you, with your calling her like beautiful and precious."

"Actually, those words came out of your mouth. You tend to mumble them in your sleep." At that comment Watt and Rolland burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Its true." Watt managed to say in between his laughing. "You..(Laugh) you talk in your sleep." Then watt became more serious and closing his eyes, and tilting his head back in fake sleep he said slowly and sounding tired. "Kate? Pretty... Kate. With pretty lips-"Watt was interrupted by his own laughter and was unable to continue his imitation of the sleeping William.

William felt terrified, what if he had said those things while in bed with Jocelyn. He cringed, and wondered if there was any poetry that could remedy that mess. "I can't help what I say in my sleep." Will added trying to justify actions he couldn't remember making.

"And I do not stare at her, maybe a casual glance here and there but I wasn't ever staring." Will added as a second thought.

"Of course you weren't, there was just something on her breasts."

"Maybe there was." Will said as he started to walk away, he was suddenly not very comfortable in the situation.

"And something on her bum as well." Geoffrey called after him.

"Maybe grass stains?" Will said back quickening his exit.

"Every day Will?" Geoffrey added.

"Soot?" Will said in desperation. He was caught and could no longer deny it. He new what they were saying was true; he had been paying particular attention to Kate lately. I seemed to get worse when they were on the road, traveling from tournament to tournament. He would catch himself staring at her form wondering what she was thinking, comparing her to Jocelyn. At first when he was comparing them Jocelyn was always the victor, in his mind she was perfect. But lately he was having trouble deciding who was better, finding many faults in Jocelyn's character.

William stopped walking away and came back to the group. "You won't tell Jocelyn will you? Or Kate for that matter." He said to Geoff desperately.

"Now why would I do that?"

"I mean it Geoff. Please."

He need time to sort out the feelings he had for both women after all he did not want to jeopardize a happy future with Jocelyn because of some passing attraction to Kate; and he was certain that a passing attraction was all the felling was. He was simply attracted to her because of the lack of female contact on the road. She was normally the only decent woman to look at. But she was his friend and did not what to ruin their relationship for one night's passion. It would be better for everyone if he kept his feelings for the woman to himself.

"What would I have to tell? Besides I normally don't like to meddle in things that involve as crucial an organ as the hart."

"Look I don't need to worry Jocelyn over, these passing feelings I have with Kate."

"I won't tell anyone and neither will Roland of Watt." There was a thick pause. "And besides we all like listening to your dreams to much to have you stop. They are very entertaining to listen to at night."

William hit him playfully in the arm then began to walk away.

"Hey were are you going?" Roland called after him.

"To walk of this head ace you all have given me." William called back. He could hear their laughter as he walk subconsciously towards the fair.

_-At the fair-_

Kate was being led by the elbow through the crowd at the faire, "Excuse me, kind count," Kate added being sarcastic "my camp is in the other direction."

"How very observant of you." He said as if he were speaking to a toddler. Then added "Your not going back to your camp there are matters we need to discuss."

"I am unaware of anything that would warrant a discussion from you, Count. But I do have plenty of work that needs to be done and I really should be getting on my way."

"Well that's exactly what I would like to discuss with you."

"Well then stop dragging me around and lets here it." She demanded, planting her feet and refusing to let him take her any further.

He let out an irritated grown and yanked her by the arm to an ally away from prying eyes. "I want a suit of your armor."

"If that is all you wanted I could have saved you a lot of time. No."

"No?" Adhemar said both mocking her and questioning her.

"Yes, no."

"Now you're not making very much sense. First you say no, then yes, now it's no again."

Kate let out a frustrated sigh, "No I won't make you a suit of armor. That plain enough for you?"

Ignoring the last part of her statement he said, "Now of course I would pay you top dollar, and offer you a job as my companies fairess. That is unless you already have promised your," He paused and looked her over from head to foot, lingering around her chest, "services, to another lord."

His gaze made her uncomfortable and she shifted. His predatory gleam and wandering eyes did not go unnoticed. She crossed her arms over her chest and said bitterly. "Yes I am employed by Sir Thatcher. I believe you two have met, the last tournament you were through from your horse by him."

"So I should be discussing the matter with him since you are no longer freely employed?"

Kate didn't know what he was getting at. Why he was asking questions about her work and who employed her was. They seemed irrelevant to her. What was he getting at?

"It doesn't matter who I am employed by, I wouldn't make your horse shoes let alone you a suit of armor." She was through trying to be civil to this man.

"Now what have I done to deserve this hostility?" He said not at all insulted by her remark. In fact he seemed to be amused.

Kate let out a loud growl and turned away to leave, having not taken two steps from Adhemar she ran directly into someone's chest. She fell backwards and into Adhemar's arms. Looking up she saw the angered face of Sir William Thatcher.

_-Authors Note_-

Thanks a bunch to all of you who have reviewed. I would have stopped typing if it weren't for you all.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

William was fuming. And his mind was clouded with anger, worry, and a thousand questions.

"You should watch were your going Kate. I'd hate to see you hurt." she was a confused as William and the only one able to keep his composure was Adhemar.

William quickly reached down and roughly snatched Kate from him by the arm. She winced and was startled to see him.

William put his body between Adhemar and Kate. "What's going on here?" He asked. Directing his question to Adhemar.

"I was merely asking your fairess weather she was happy with her employment or not."

"Seeing as she is, I do not want to see you around her again."

"Fair enough. Good day to you sir Thatcher." And with a smug smile on his face Adhemar walked of.

Both William and Kate stared at his retreating form. William had been expecting a full-blown confrontation, And had never known Adhemar to back down.

"What the hell was going on here?" William practically yelled at her.

"Nothing. And I can take care of my self. I don't need you to rescue me."

"Well it sure didn't look like that. What did he want? Did he touch you? Are you hurt?"

"I'd be fine if it weren't for you. You nearly tore my arm off when you snatched me from him." She said cradling her injured arm.

"Sorry, but it can't be as bad as what ever he had planed for you."

"You have got a wild imagination, Sir Thatcher. All he wanted was as a suit of my armor."

"That may be what he said but I'm sure that's not all he wanted." Kate new what he was implying and was shocked.

"And what are you suggesting sir Thatcher. You don't think he was enquiring about my other services now do you." She said jokingly.

William missed the teasing tone in her voice and was quite alarmed. "Other services? What other services?"

"Well a girl's got to eat you know. And I'll bet Adhemar would be willing to pay top dollar. Maybe I'll make a friendly visit to his camp tonight." Kate broke into a smile at the look, shocked and disturbed look on his face.

When William finally realized she was joking he was not happy about it. "That wasn't funny."

"I can't believe you thought I was serious. Me a prostitute? I don't think you know me as well as I thought you did."

"Well I didn't think you were one to joke about things like that."

"I didn't think you were going to take me seriously. Do you really think I would stoop to something that low?"

"No, you just caught me of guard that's all."

They began walking back to camp together silently. He walked closer to her than usual.

"It was sweet of you to come to my rescue like that." She said quietly, then in the same breath she added defiantly, "even though I didn't need it. I know you meant well. But I don't think I can ever forgive you for thinking I was a prostitute." She added lightning the mood.

"Well I'm not sorry. He could have done something, and if anything ever happened to you Kate I would never forgive myself."

"I am not yours to protect William. I am not Jocelyn so I can take care of my self, and I know how to stay out of danger, I've done it for my whole life. So stop worrying."

"Its not the point."

"Than what is?"

"Just let me worry, ok. I know he is not a good man, and what was I supposed to do when I saw my friend talking to a dangerous man. Just let you stand their wile he's leering eyes wandered all over you?"

"Look I said I forgive you, and I understand why you came over their I'm not mad."

"Than why are we arguing?"

"Because you're a worry wart."

They both laughed. William let his arm drape across her shoulder. "So are you going to tell me what happened?"

Kate noticed his unusual closeness and took it as brotherly.

"He just was asking a lot of questions about my work that's all. He said he needed a blacksmith and offered me a job. I turned him down and attempted to walk away. Then I bumped into you. He was acting weird though, he said good day to you, and he called you _Sir Thatcher_."

"I know he's up to something."

_-Authors Note-_

I never thought writing this story would be so hard. I know exactly what I want to happen but I'm having trouble getting it all out there. Sorry about the delayed updates. I love reading fanfiction and I know it sucks while your waiting for something to be updated... But I do have a really good excuse, I haven't had internet on my computer because my mother broke the network, so I couldn't update. I know, I still should have more written.

I know the story's not that great and I'm having a problem getting the flow of the story right. But please tell me what I can improve on.

I really want to thank every one who reviewed! You're the only reason I didn't delete the story.

Please review and thanks for reading.

:-)


End file.
